


Gone

by Donya



Series: King of sorrow [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Grief, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki miscarried. Tony has no idea how to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Days passed, then weeks and the pain didn't lessen a bit. Was it a grief, Tony wondered, or was it just a disappointment. There was supposed to be a baby and it was gone. There were still so many things that reminded him of it- a jar of almond butter in the fridge, Loki's midnight snack, or the paint they chose for the nursery. The crib he never had the chance to finish, it was still in his workshop.

It would be easier to deal with it on his own, gradually get rid of all the painful reminders of the tragedy, stop thinking about the loss, move on. But he wasn't alone, Loki was equally devastated, if not more. Tony claimed to be a genius but that was beyond him. He had no idea how to treat Loki, what to say. They had nothing to bury, they never chose a name. Tony wasn't sure if he thought about it as a baby, their child, or was it just a foetus. An unborn person or a soulless thing. Did that even matter? It was gone. But what if Loki considered it a baby? Maybe he expected some sort of symbolic burial, a proper mourning. Was it wrong of Tony not to talk about it? He thought it would be far worse to admit that they lost a baby, a real baby whose heart beat for some time and then stopped.

Loki curled up on the sofa, a book forgotten in his hand, a cup of tepid tea on the table. He raised his head when Tony cleared his throat, a forced half-smile on his thin lips.

'There you are. I'm hungry. I want scrambled eggs and bacon,' Loki said lightly, putting the book away.

Talking about what they had been through would only make it worse. Much safer to ignore it completely.

'You always say you want bacon and then I have to eat it.'

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry. But hey, I resisted the temptation of making this a part of my fluffy Bjorn series.


End file.
